starshiptroopersrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Charles Smith
Early Life Charles Smith was born to a small middle-class family in Dublin, Ireland, Earth as the only child of Robert Smith and Gina Davis. Her mother was barren, so even one child was a blessing to her. He lived quite an ordinary life in Ireland, his father working as a tech specialist for big companies, and did some illegal hacking on the side. He was never caught, much to his own surprise as to how unorthodox he was. This would come to inspire Charles' reasons to choose his university later in his life, whether he realized it or not. He went through the standard primary schools in Dublin at the time, having average to above average grades. When he was young, he began to show abnormal talent. It started in fourth grade, where he began to get hunches. Guesses to correct answers, answers to obvious questions his friends ask. It began to get a tad more vivid as he thought about it. Eventually, he could figure out people's thoughts with relative ease. By now, he was getting quite frightened. He tried to flush the thoughts out, denying that he was special. He never was special in his eyes, nor did he want to begin now. Despite all these thoughts running through his mind, and with the addition of puberty in middle school, he somehow managed excellent grades throughout his secondary schooling years. Close to the end of his 8th grade, he began to get over the sudden fear of him being special, and began to manipulate it. He began to use it for everything, so he didn't have to do anything. He couldn't control it per-se, but he heeded to it more, and tried to develop ideas and answers off of it. He managed to elude the detectors during the four year tests, as well. He was kept secret as a psychic throughout his secondary schooling. Pre Military Life Once he graduated high school, Charles began to work more intensively. He tried to make enough money to help pay for a car, room and board, and food when he was heading off to college. After much comtemplation over which college to attend, what to major in, etc... He finally decided to follow in his father's footsteps, taking up Information Technology in the University of Kingston. After achieveing enough money to pay for the flight from dublin, his new car, and his room and board in college. The reasoning for this was that his scholarship didn't pay for room and board, since the college was in London, not Dublin, he had to head to London alone. Charles graduated from Kingston after four years, and then continued to follow his father's footsteps. He learned in the latter years of his high school career that his father served 10 years in Fleet before retiring and working on his IT degree. Doing the same, Charles scored an 8.8 on his HED and went to the Fleet Academy - not before being tested as a psychic. Military Career *Recognized for his psychic abilities and sent to Sanctuary for processing. *Placed into the 117 Games and Theory detachment on the AFC-BC117 Audie Murphy as a Lieutenant. *Promoted to Captain by orders of the Admiral. *Promoted to Captain of the entirety of intelligence detachments of the Sixth Fleet. *Pronounced KIA on Faxx. Smith